Elemental Chaos
by crasyrt
Summary: Another captain down, soul king's realm riddled with war and the soul society is buckling under the pressure how will the appearance of a human with the powers of a soul reaper affect them? chaos
1. Chapter 1

AN most of my inspiration for this story comes from ElementalL'Cie's story soul prince and as such there will be elements taken from it including the use of dragons to fill in a part of the soul kings realm. Now I have not yet finished watching bleach In fact I am far from finishing so there may be some things in this that are incorrect to the lore and I apologise now. Without further a due lets begin this tale.

Karakura town. just your everyday normal Japanese town to most but to the select few among humans it is a raging inferno of hollows and spirit pressure. So many people going on there daily lives unaware that there are people putting there souls on the line for them. However that is all going to change a new presence has appeared one familiar to most soul reapers and yet a distant memory.

At the Kuchki household this unusual spirit energy goes unnoticed as Ichigos own spirit energy is fluctuating as he paces back and forth in front of the kitchen table, his sisters sitting Yuzu with a look of pure devastation, crystal tears running down her snow white skin. Whilst Karin had an expression of determination, the determination to get stronger as a substitute soul reaper and one day match her brothers infinite power increase. Renji standing by the door already bored of going round in circles with Ichigo explaining the situation and Isshin sitting close to the door thinking through what he has just been told.

"Wait so let me get this straight captain Ukitake's illness has gotten worse and he has been given a year at most to live the way he is going? That seems a bit to accurate."

"Arg I've explained this like twenty times now Ichigo! The soul society has better diagnostic equipment then here in the human world. And besides will you take the position?"

Ichigo had stooped pacing now, his spirit energy raising and lowering randomly causing Yuzu to stager every now and then while the others just shrugged it of.

"Damn it I need more time to think OK!"

"you have until the end of the weak that's when he officially retires this will also give the head captain time to relise that you aren't the person to be captain"

"wait was that an insult why you!"

Renji left after that without another word. Karin decided to take Yuzu up-stares to calm her down and give Ichigo and Isshin some time to talk.

"I swear they lost three captains once and never came crawling to me!"

"Well they have only just introduced the substitute program, and maybe there's something more going on then you are aware of just get some sleep and think about it in the mourning."

The next mourning Ichigo awoke as usual to Isshin attaking him and failing leading him to fall out of the window. It was during breakfast when he noticed it, an unfamiliar spiritual pressure, not close but in the town but it was odd it was more random it went from a fiery energy to an ice cold energy to a shocking energy each one however still having the distinct features that would identify him or her as the same person each time it changed.

Ichigo was on guard all the way to school, he had the unsettling feeling that the spirit pressure he had sensed earlier was getting closer whilst at the same time less chaotic, until finally it stayed at the same level just getting closer and closer.

"good mourning class we have a new student today!"

Everyone's confused mumbles could be heard well they where understandable after having Rukia in the class on and off then the appearance of Hitsugaya and his men arriving, they had had to many new students in the past. It wasn't till the door was opened and the pressure came crashing down on him that Ichigo realised that it was the same pressure from this morning it was powerful captains level at least and continuously raising.

"Hello my name is Oliver Jones."

Ichigo was confused he had seen people with this kind of wild spirit energy mainly Kenpachi and Bayakuya but both where more visualy threatening then this kid was he had short brown hair with silver highlights, he was short and wearing jeans and a black shirt.

Around lunch something that ichigo found strange occurred both his substitute badge and Oliver's phone lit up at the same time, Ichigo regrettably popping a soul candy and releasing con into the world, he then noticed that Oliver was gone believing this to just be a coincidence he continued to where the hollow had appeared. When he got there he noticed two things A the hollow was an arancar not a threatening arancar like the aspada but still an aranca and B Oliver was standing in front of it still in the same cloths holding a Zanpakutō.

"Unite the elements and flood the world with chaos Ōku no yōso"

His Zanpakutō gave of an enormous amount of spirit energy however it did not change it still looked the same. Oliver jumped slashing at the aranca it was a sloppy swipe and it barely hit however the shear power behind the hit the strength to almost cleave the arancar in half, before he could deal the finishing blow the arancar regenerated and fired a point blank cero into olivers chest sending him flying into the nearby ware house which collapsed on top of him, ichigo then drew his blade and swiped it downwards sending a scythe of energy towards the hollow instantly disintegrating it.

Ichigo whent over to the rubble and pulled oliver out.

Oliver awoke to find himself lying in a bed in the kurosaki clinic his phone on the side next to him and his cloths freashly cleaned and mended ichigo then walked in to the room.

"so youre awake are you, you took quite the beating yesterday."

"who are you?"

"ichigo kurosaki substitute soul reaper, how where you weilding that sword earlier?"

"iv used it all my life why is there something wrong with it?"

"dont worry at the moment we will get this sorted out for now just rest."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N OK I have realised after planning this chapter that I may want to say that ichigo is in college during this fic so that I can fit in having karin and yuzu at the right age to be soul reapers oh and my ocs wont be the main characters more like plot devices and villains with the occasional Zanpakutō but you probably just want me to get on with the story so here you are.

Earlier the same day

a spirit pressure so faint it was obvious that it was being concealed flooded through Karakura Town, no one who wasn't looking for it could feel it but one girl Karin Kurusaki popped a soul candy and was next to Toshiro in the blink of an eye. He turned not surprised she always seemed to know exactly where he was whenever he cam through the senkimon.

"hey you why haven't you been to visit this year eh?" She raised her eyebrows at him in a condescending manner.

Toshiro inwardly laghed and a smile appeared on his lips, as he was about to reply karin noticed this.

"My god! Have I managed to crack the ice fortress that is Toshiro?" she gasped sarcasticly before bursting into a fit of laughter of-course at realising he had let a smile slip his expression returned to its usual icy disinterest. "so why are you here? To make sure my brother doesn't leg it to escape the responsibility of being a captain?" Her words had a hint of sarcasm as she knew that her brother would never back down from any challenge.

Toshiro turned and looked toward the sky his expression blank. "Partially. But the other reason involves you." Karins heart rate increased her bereaving became more ridged and her hands became sweaty. 'Why do I feel like this'

"Why did you want to see me?" Shee could barley get the words out without stuttering, she hopped Toshiro hadn't noticed.

"It is an offer from the head captain for you to become a full time soul reaper." A this Karin forgot about her emotions towards Toshiro and just stared at him shocked.

"w...w...why do they want me ?" This time she wasent able to stop herself from stuttering the words as the idea ran through her head leaving her school, leaving her family and being with toshiro... No she had to get a hold of herself.

"the offer is actually because of your zanpakuto and its formation, you have reasently learned its name and have reached shiki have you not? The head captain wishes to monitor you and see just how much like your brother you are." at this Karin got angry and started pacing, it seems most of he family do this when they get stressed she had only just realised.

"So let me get this straight. You lot want me to go to soul society soi that you can keep an eye on me! Are you sure that creepy ass professor isn't going to start prodding and experimenting on me! She was right up in his face now but she quickly calmed down and backed off realising just how close they where "just give me some time to think okay." With this Toshiro was gone and Karin sat down to meditate and think.

Inside her inner world her zanpakuto was waiting clad in a black trench coat and a red shirt underneath "well that talk with your boyfriend when t well." She gave him the death stare before replying .

"he's not my boyfriend and what's with the trench coat? You didn't have it this morning." He looked shocked and offended by this.

"Don't you know?" she looked at him confused had she offended him some how? "know what?" she was being cautious at this point to not offend him any more but he broke out in a giant grin and shook his head letting his long black hair wave around.

"chicks dig the trench coat!" Karin just sat on the chair and took a look around there inner world, the crater of a volcano with lava bubbling and above a furious storm of ice, nobody but her and her inner spirits knew of this she had kept it a secret for to long maybe it was time.

"what chicks there just you me and Alberto here?" she pointed to a very pale man wearing white suit with a similar shade of black hair as her zanpakuto he looked up from the book he was reading and looked rather bored.

"and I am not into those sorts of things, so if you would not mind being a bit quieter I need to finish this."

"well there's always you." she looked at him shocked and tried to shake that image out of er head.

"A I don't like trench coats and B wouldent that be some form of spiritual incest!" with this she came out of her meditative state ash she felt her brothers spirit pressure fluctuate.

A/N thanks for reading, yes there will be karin and hitsugya and no I am not good at righting love scenes so things may get a bit awkward. Please review


	3. Chapter 3

A/N OK so I think I have this chapter and one more based on the same day at the same time im sorry I just had an idea for two more scenes on the same day and had to use them.

Chapter 3

Earlier the same day.

Isshin was standing on his rooftop in shinigami form staring at the sun,waiting,knowing what was to come as he felt two new spirit pressures enter karakura town, one belonging to a certain young captain the other to a friend who shouldn't be out of bed! A few seconds latter and the white haired captain of squad 13 appeared behind him. Iishen sighed at this. "so to what do I owe the plesure of this little visit Joshiro?"

"What isn't a man allowed to visit one of his oldest friends from time to time?" isshen sighed and sat down a sad look in his eyes. "We all know your wife wouldn't even let you sit up unless it was important, and a little chat isn't." Ukitake sighed in defeat and took a seat next to his life long friend .

"you got me, im hear to talk to you about you coming back to the seireitei." Isshen looked towards the sky a look of depression appearing on his face as he recalled the reason he refused to return.

"I figure as much since the young captain is currently with Karin." he stared of in the direction of there reiatsu, at that moment Karins reiatsu flared which told isshen that she was giving him a bad time. "But you know why I wont leave, iv told you time and time again."

Ukitake stared into the man's eyes seeing the sadness and feeling that he had to persuade the man to return even more else he tare himself apart with grief . "Its been four years since you cleansed her soul, she is probably waiting for you and looking for you."

Ishen turned tears now running down his face like a water fall."Yes but what if she doesn't remember me, or the kids. None of us could stand that kind of rejection!." He quietly began to sob as Ukitake gently rubbed his back.

"she will remember, you just have to hope and have faith. Most quincy still had there memory's once they died. Do you remember the Rukongai rebellions? After you left we found out it was led by the quincys who still held a grudge. I suppose you would if your whole race was wiped out, but that's a different discussion."

"Hows Shunsui, being head captain must be taking its toll on him." At this point he was grasping for straws, any way to get away from the current topic and by himself some time to think things over and discus them with his family.

"He's fine, doing better then expected actually, he has already abolished central 46. Now can you stop changing the subject, if you need time to think then just say so." he was staring at his friend with a knowing expression, having known the man for his entire life he could read him like a book.

"Thank you, I need time to discus this whole affair with my fama..." he was cut of as ukitake started coughing and keeled over as his body started to go transparent, isshin caught ukitake just before he fell of the roof and took him inside where he lied him on the sofa and went to call the captain of squad 4. when he returned he found that ukitake had returned to normal and was know sleeping. A few minutes latter Retsu arrived.

"How is my husband" was the first words to come out of her mouth when she arived a concerned look on her face as she spared a glance towards the one man that she crred for more then anything before returing her focus to Isshin.

"He has stabilized and is just resting know, I advise leaving him for a few minutes before you wake him." She let out a breath she was not aware she had been holding, although she knew his condition better then anyone she still worried when ether he had an episode.; Isshen let them into the kitchen and offered her a glass of water which she accepted. "there is something I would like to discus, has he ever shown symptoms besides coughing and collapsing?" Retsu had to think for a little while before replying "no he hasn't why?"

"His soul started to diminish when he went into the episode, its returned nowb ut it concerns me, do you know whether squad twelve have finished that device that allows you to look into the past life of someone yet?" She was shocked at first and then remembered thats tjust the sort of thing the Kurosaki siblings would keep from him.

"They just developed the prototype Karin and Ichigo are testing it for them to help her train." Isshen was heart broken why did his children find the need to hide these things from him?

After the captains of squad 4 and 12 had left iIshen decided to go to bed early and instantly fell asleep. Karin arrived home not long after and whent to bed after dinner. Her sleep was restless, visions of the seireitei burning hollows swarming the last remaining shinigami and her brother standing atop sokyoko hill surrounded by the strongest shinigami, all of the captains,herself and her family and that girl her purple hair tyedup by a red ribon and her amber eyes sparkling as she listened to Ichigos speech, then all of the shinigami jumped down from sokyoko hill landing in the rubble and charged towards the oncoming army. Karin was trying as hard as she could to wake up horrified as she watched her brother enter his second banki form and charge before being swted away he then got back up and activated his vasto lorde powers the image shifted and she saw herself and hitsugya standing back to back fending of waves of hollows and she wanted to scream as she saw hitsugya impaled by an arancar this continued for the rest of the night she continued to witness the last moments of her friends and family's life's before she finally awoke to find her dad and brother standing over her both with a worried look in there eyes.

A/N foreshadowing! The device is not the animus a swear, sorry for how long this took but I had exams then I decided to buy star craft 2. 10 points to whoever can name the girl in her dreams. please review.


End file.
